


You and me to Wayward Island

by Bonanza



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Breeding, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Heatwave is in heat here hehe, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Sex In A Cave, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-31 06:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/pseuds/Bonanza
Summary: It takes place in the Ep11 s3, "Did You See What I Thaw?"When Heatwave and Blades go to Wayward Island alone, the firetruck's heat takes an important part of their actions in there.





	You and me to Wayward Island

**Author's Note:**

> I'm vaguely using the actual dialogues of the Episode, but still keeps the idea, I think...

It was a cold night on Griffin Rock, the Bunker was the coldest part of the Firehouse but the bots didn't care much about it, they had their berths and mesh sheets on their makeshift quarters.

Heatwave woke up, with an ache on his back strut, trying to stretch himself and pop some joints, realizing he was trapped under a pretty Helicopter he called his mate, curled on his chassis. The firetruck smiled and stroked gently the gray and orange rotors on the other's back, mumbling some nonsense on his recharge. 

"I'm uncomfortable, Sweetspark" Heatwave murmured, not caring If Blades was awake or not, just moving his servos to the Orange hips and rolling to leave the Helicopter at his side. 

Blades curled once again on his Mate's chassis, Rotors twitching in his defrag and pedes moving closer to Heatwave's, seeking his warm frame. It was obvious the mech was cold and snuggling on the big frame of his leader was his favorite way to regain the heat what his body needed. Because, as a flightframe, his engines couldn't reach such temperatures as a Truck or a Sports car, making him shiver very often. Heatwave as well was really warm, making honor to his designation. 

The firetruck pulled his mate closer and gave him a kiss on the forehelm, both of them purring happily, until they were deep in recharge. 

* * *

Heatwave woke up once again, now with an intense churning on his tanks. A warm and smaller frame pressed against his chassis, faceplates peaceful and pretty, softly venting in his deep recharge. The firetruck moved his servos to his Mate's waist, stroking small circles on the marvelous orange plating of the bot he loved with all his spark. Getting closer to place gentle kisses on those precious audials, traveling slightly to his forehelm, kissing the stripe on it, and a finall loving smooch on a small nasal ridge. 

The little Helicopter squirmed a little under those love ministrations, curling more on himself and pressing his entire body against the red one. A soft squeak coming from his vocalizer, then a light giggle, muffled by the plating near his intake. 

"Am I still dreaming? Who's this beautiful mech?" The Helicopter giggled again, nuzzling his face on his Mate's chassis. 

"Good morning to you too, Babe" he murmured, pulling Blades closer, pressing his pelvis with his own. Digits moving slowly to stroke at interface panel's seams, feeling how it started to heat.

Heatwave loved everything about Blades, his slim and aerodynamic frame, his beautiful and sweet voice at any occasion, his little actions and pets when they were together, even his childish actions and hobbies, how he seeks protection with him under any danger or scary thing. He adored the little mewls and moans what would came from the Helicopter's vocalizer when they interfaced, how his smaller black servos clung to his armor and frame squirmed under that overwhelming pleasure, calling his name and expressing how much love they had for each other. But what the firetruck loved more than all of those things, were the little smiles what his mate gave him when they optics met in the field, those shy smirks at the beginning of their Relationship and wide smiles when they greeted each other at morning or after any solo patrol. 

Blades moved his servos to Heatwave's neck, pulling him into a kiss, stroking gently his audials and making him purr louder. In that moment the Team leader wondered how beautiful his mate would look heavy with their Sparkling, his frame wide with the fruit of their love and bonding. How happy the Helicopter would be with a new life they created together, a Sparkling what took after them both and followed their steps. 

The idea of having a family -no, making a new addition to their big family- with Blades, how much he would enjoy sparking his up, made his engine rev up, his cooling fans going to their full speed, Heatwave hadn't even noticed when they came online. 

"You're hot..." a beautiful vocalizer pulled him out of his thoughts. 

"I know, that's why you love me" he could only smirk at that, his servo now fully grabbing that orange aft.

"N-No, I mean..." Blades looked away, moving his legs closer to Heatwave's. "You're warmer that usual..." me moved his servo to touch those dark grey cheeks, feeling them. 

The smell of heated metal was strong, the fire truck's plating was hot and he was firmly pressing his panels on Blades'. The orange bot pursed his derma but didn't pulled away from the strong embrace. 

"... you're in heat" he said.

"I'm Heat-wave" he chuckled, stroking small circles around the other's interface panel, exactly where his valve was, making him squirm a little and a pant escape from that vocalizer. 

"No, you Hard-head! You're in your Heat cycle!" 

"I thought you gave me this cycle's suppressant..." 

"This cycle's one was scheduled for all of us in at least 2 more solar cycles, but apparently yours came early..." Blades was checking his HUD for his reminders. 

Heatwave just moved closer, servos moving back to the helicopter's aft and pulling him on top of himself rubbing panels together. 

"I'm not complaining..." the red bot smirked, his thumbs pressed on Blades' abdominal plating "why don't we get rid of this charge, huh?" 

They melted into a warm kiss, fields mingling together as their cooling fans roared to keep them in their optimal temperature. Heatwave's servos firmly grabbing the other's aft and rocking slightly his hips, enough to make a delicious friction between their panels and getting those perfect moans of Blades. A morning frag always was ideal for being in a good mood for the rest of the day, even if the Helicopter ended sore up sore and dirty, the Shower after that with his mate helped on it too. 

Now, the firetruck's aroma was strong, heated metal and lubricants, delicious for any other bot and the churning on his tanks added to the intense heat on his array made him want to rub himself against anything in order to realise his charge. Blades felt his valve cycling into nothing, already well lubricated and anterior node swollen. A strong desire to ride that thick spike and bounce in it, chasing their overloads. 

"Open up, baby..." The firebot growled, stroking again the seams of that heated panel. 

A soft hiss from Blades' array made him smirk, the small drops of lubricant tickling his plating when they dropped from that sweet valve. Heatwave licked his dermas, thirsty to bury his face on those calipers, slid his glossa inside and suck into the perfect pulsing anterior node.

It was hard to him to not open his panels, grab his Mate's hips and frag him senseless until his transfluid reservoirs were empty or his Heat were over. He opted for sliding his arms around Blades again and kiss his neck, nipping softly at the sensitive cabling in there and have delicious mewls on his audial. A servo playfully moved to the Helicopter's valve, digits gently brushing against the mesh and smearing the lubricant around. 

Blades moaned and Heatwave could feel his spike pressurizing even more behind it's panel.

"Heatwave... please..." 

"I barely touched you and you're already begging?" The fire truck chuckled "... I thought I was the one in Heat here..." 

Now was Blades' turn to move his servo, sliding it to his Mate's crotch, making small circles over it, teasing the plating to open. 

"Could you please open up?" He asked sweetly, with a apparently innocent smile on his faceplates. 

"Hmmm, and what do you want from there, if I ask?" The other growled on his audial, hiding a pant with a chuckle, then moving his digits to that swollen, beautiful, orange Node.

Blades moaned once again, now digging his digits into the seams of red plating, squirming a little to get more of those sensations. 

"Your spik-

**[Incoming call from: Optimus Prime]**

Heatwave grumbled curses under his venting, shutting his optics tight to not punch the wall behind them. Blades slid his panels back with a sad whine, rolling off his mate into his back on the soft berth padding. 

"Primus hates us..." the Helicopter murmured, covering his face with his servos. 

The firetruck growled while he sat on the berth, rubbing his optics with his digits tiredly and leaning on his knees, his tanks churning intensely. 

"Primus hates us and his Prime is here to let us know that..." he snarled, his entire frame aching and hot. Standing up from the berth and walking to the door. 

**[Incoming call from: Optimus Prime]**

The alarm repeated, making Heatwave grumble again and his desires to punch the wall raise to the sky. 

::Heatwave, are you going to the console or you want me to pick that up for you?:: Chase commed instantly, maybe already up and in the middle of his cleaning routine. 

::I'm on my way, Chase. Thank you:: he commed back, exiting his hab towards the command console.

"Here Rescue Team Sigma 17, this is Heatwave" 

The screen showed the face of Optimus, as always in his calls. Heatwave's tanks churned again, making him lean slightly on the console. 

"This is Optimus Prime, greetings Sigma 17. I've an important mission for you" said that solemn voice. "I've detected a faint Energon signal near your location, I'm sending you the coordinates. I predict it would not be much big, but yet any Energon on our servos is immensely useful. So I request you to harvest any crystals you might find" 

"Understood, sir. I'll inform the rest of my team." The team leader nodded, struggling to not press himself on the console. 

"Very well, Heatwave, contact me as soon as your return. Good luck, Optimus Prime out." 

The Screen went Black for a second and was showing their logo again. Heatwave grumbled, looking for their tracker on the room while the coordinates appeared onscreen. 

Blades knocked gently the door, just to let his mate know he was there. He had a bright cube of Energon on his Servo and approached the other bot with a big smile on his faceplates.

"I brought you a cube, you drink this and I'll give you the suppressants" The Helicopter kissed his cheek, leaning on the bigger frame. "Anyway, What does Optimus wanted now?" 

"We have a mission, Energon signals appeared on these coordinates..." He pointed at the Screen, sipping his cube.

"That's Wayward Island..." 

"I know, but Optimus got some faint signals, so we have to go and investigate..." Heatwave moved an arm around Blades' waist, nuzzling his face on the other's neck, pulling him in front and pressing himself on that beautiful aft. The Helicopter giggled, placing his own servo over his mate's. 

* * *

"Primus must really hate us..."

The expedition went... Odd, to say something. Another falling object threatened Cody and a discovery was made thanks to it. Now they were stuck on Doc's lab, with a newly discovered caveman and trying to figure out what to do with him. Just for Heatwave's annoyance. 

His mind wasn't there in that moment, his processor was divided between finding the Energon and the intense churning on his tanks, his desire to pin Blades to the wall, or even the floor, and frag him right there in order to calm his heat. Or even, just self-servicing on his Hab if he at least could just have a little of alone time, that could calm his systems, for a while.

It took everything in Heatwave's power to not pull Blades into a dark and lonely corner of that Cave, run his servos through that slim frame and nip into those sensitive cables on his neck, getting little moans of desire from that vocalizer. Sliding his digits between transformation seams, coaxing interface panels to open and finally shove his digits into that sweet sweet valve of Blades- 

Boulder's voice took him out of his thoughts, he was saying something about Ira, the Caveman, and how upsetting was for him to have the Neanderthal away from the world. Heatwave glanced at said man, he had his ear on Frankie's phone, listening to Earth's music. 

"We still have to find that Energon..." he growled. 

"And if we do, Optimus can send Bumblebee and tell us how awesome we are for finding it!" Blades said excitedly, a big smile on his faceplates.

It took only a nano-klik, Heatwave thanked Primus, despite his presumed hate towards him and his interfacing habits, for Blades and him having the alt-mode able to cross the sea on their own. 

"Then what'd you say we go look for it!" He said quickly, looking up and opening his comm to his mate "You and me, to Wayward Island!" 

::Alone, and finish what we started this morning, huh?::

Blades blinked and smiled, rotors twitching happily "Yes!" 

::Of fragging course, Hot Stuff!!:: 

* * *

Their engines interrupted the silence on that island. Heatwave transformed on the shore, jumping and landing on his pedes, making a loud thump on the sand. Blades was right behind him, transforming in mid-air and landing with such elegance of a Flight-Frame, right in front of his mate, extending his arms and hugging the red chassis. 

"You look so sexy when you do that..." the firebot growled, moving his servos to the rotors, stroking them gently and brushing off any bug or filth what could get on them during their way to the island. 

Blades stood in the tip of his pedes to steal a quick peck from Heatwave's lips, grinning when the other blinked when he realized what just happened. 

"Where do you want to go? We have plenty of space and privacy here..." the firebot pulled his mate closer, kissing his cheeks gently. 

"Hmm... what about..." kiss "... the cave?" Kiss "You know, there are walls... " kiss "and maybe a rock what I can use as a table to lean on..." Blades finally giggled, pressing himself closer to his mate.

Heatwave's engine revved even more, grabbing firmly that orange aft and lifting the Helicopter up, who just wrapped his legs around the red hips. They ignored any detail what they could have missed previously when they entered the cave, now kissing energetically and filled with passion. Blades clung to his Mate's armour like his functioning dependent on it, digits dug into hot seams, while theirs dermas were still pressed together. Rocking his hips slightly to get some grunts and kept crystal clear what he wanted from the other mech.

The firetruck left the other bot on a rock what was conveniently flat and high enough to be used as a table, running his servos down on those slim legs and spreading them to get access of that glorious array. 

"I've waited the entire cycle for this... " he growled, rocking his hips and making friction on their panels, nuzzling his face on his Mate's neck and nipping gently. 

"Y-Yeah, I noticed... you have been pressing your panels on my aft the entire day..." Blades moaned, stroking Heatwave's ladder when felt his digits coaxing the seams to open. 

Blades moaned in the other's audial, a second after that he felt a fully pressurized spike pressing on his valve panel, twitching slightly for attention and a so much desired release. Heatwave wasn't a really big Mech, but the fact of being taller and bulkier than the Helicopter made marvels, only his forearms being almost the size of Blades' legs. 

Heatwave grunted at the contact of a warm servo on his spike, only to shove his digits into the now exposed wet valve what was clenching to be filled. Giving light strokes to the rigid member, moaning in response of the stimulus given to his entrance, Blades squirmed. Meeting their lips again, venting heavily and the air around them hot. The firetruck moved his thumb to rub that pulsing anterior node while smearing lubricants on those sensitive folds with the rest of his digits. 

"I can't hold any longer, Sweetspark, your valve looks so delicious and if I wait any other klik I think I'll explode..." Heatwave grunted, breaking their kiss and lining his spike, poking the tip on Blades' entrance. 

"Give it to me, Hotwave" the Helicopter moaned on his audial, digging his digits again on his Mate's shoulder seams. 

The firetruck pushed himself inside their hips met, Blades moaned all the way, mewling sweetly when the right noses inside of him were stimulated all at once. The combination of all of that made Heatwave lose control, he grabbed firmly the orange hips and began to thrust hard, slamming his pelvic armour into that sweet aft, making his mate cry his designation over and over again. 

Heatwave's processor was elsewhere. Groaning like a predacon, a tight grip on the orange plating and the primal instinct to bite on his Mate's shoulder in order to mark him, to mark him as a property of his. A beautiful mech what would be always there for him, who cared so deeply about the team and their odd family and one day, he would carry his offspring what so lovingly they created together.

Black servos moved to the back of his neck, pulling his helm closer to the other. Loud moans where muffled by his lips for a few kliks, their glossa dancing together during their act.

"I love you" gasped Blades, his legs being pushed near his chassis, making himself bend on a position what Heatwave's spike could reach deeper in his heat induced Bliss. 

The firetruck grunted in response, pulling out slowly and making the bot before him squirm in disappointment of his valve not being full anymore. A smirk appeared on the red boy's faceplates, squeezing the silver thighs on his servos and slamming his hips again into that needy cavity, hitting that ceiling node and gestational chamber all the way in.

Blades could scream all his vocalizer was able to, no one would hear them anyway, another one escaped when his mate repeated the motion, quickly picking up a rythm what made him a mess in no time. 

"I love you too, Sweetspark" panted his team leader, the charge building in his tanks reaching it's limits. 

The Helicopter clung harder to his beloved, crying his designation in that processor numbing overload what hit him, his valve cycling and squeezing the hard spike still moving inside. The bot in heat lasted a few more thrust before his overload hit him, spilling his hot transfluid inside of Blades, grunting and panting in a few last movements, still inside. 

Both mates looked at each other after a few moments, nuzzling their faceplates together and sharing small kisses. Blades giggled when Heatwave's servos moved from his legs to stroke his abdominal plating. 

"It's too early to go for a Sparking?" Asked the firetruck. 

"We haven't merged yet, you silly-bot" giggled again the orange one, stroking lovingly his lover's faceplates. "Also, how could we explain the sudden appearance of a tiny bot on Griffin Rock...?" 

Heatwave chuckled, pulling out slowly, closing his panels and taking a cleaning rag from his subspace. 

"You have a point... if that happens we would have to tell Chief and the others about us..." he began cleaning his Mate's array carefully. 

"I think Chase already told him something... it's not like I care much about it, Dani already knows" 

"It could be a bit hard to explain to Cody..." 

"Yeah but that's Chase and Chief's job" 

All cleaned up and with his joints sore, Blades held Heatwave's hand to stand up and resume their original purpose in that cave, searching the Energon. 


End file.
